Monitoring patient respiration rate is of clinical importance in the early detection of potentially fatal respiratory events such as acute respiratory failure and pulmonary diseases. Current technologies require that the resting patient wear sensing devices across their chest (e.g., chest belt) so that respiratory measurements can be estimated. Such a requirement can lead to discomfort, psychological dependence, and loss of dignity. Elderly patients and those suffering from chronic conditions are even more likely to suffer from such negative effects of monitoring. The present invention is specifically directed to this effort.